


The Prince's Wings of Freedom

by Shinato1122



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinato1122/pseuds/Shinato1122
Summary: The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation disappeared many years ago along with his mother, Fire Lady Ursa. No one have every found them since their disappearance on the day Fire Lord Azulon died. What happened to them and what would happen if the long lost prince reappeared as a completely different person? Will he aid or end the Avatar?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	The Prince's Wings of Freedom

Coughing out harshly, Levi fell on his back, his legs finally giving in to his protesting muscles as he let himself hit the cold, hard earth harshly. It didn't matter, he already had several broken ribs and maybe a punctured lung, any additional pain seemed meaningless now. When he lifted his head to wipe away at the warm liquid on his mouth, he wasn't surprised to see it was his own blood.   
He was never a dreamer, he had always been a harsh realist, taking things as they come and trying to make the best out of it, even if his life had been shit.  
He coughed again, wincing at the waves of pain assaulting his torso, feeling blood slowly trickle down the corner of his mouth and soaking into his uniform. He quickly whistled for his horse and then waited.   
Beaten, bruised and barely able to move, he used this time to allow himself, this once to think back  
Back to the start.  
Back to his early life with his family before he and his mother were sent to the Underground. Back to his bastard father Ozai,and the bitch he called a sister Azula or his naive cousin Lu Ten and his tea-loving uncle Iroh (he is most likely the reason why Levi likes tea so much and that thought brought a ghost of a smile upon his face). Back to his cousin's death as well as his grandfather's assassination that lead to his and his mothers loss of bending and banishment. Back to when they were sent to another dimension by a powerful spirit. Before his mother was taken from him, back to living with Kenny, meeting Farlan and then Isabell.  
Levi remembered how his sister would always taunt him and make fun of him. Levi will admit that he was a snot-nosed naive brat when he was the prince of the Fire Nation. He was one of those kids that nowadays he would quite frankly beat to an inch of their life to teach them a lesson. He always fell to Azula's lies and honestly made him furious at how ignorant he was.  
Dad's going to kill you. Really, he is.  
Because his father would. He had heard it from Azula thousands of times: Father thinks you're a failure. Father hates you. Father wishes you were never born. And he, wounded, had repeated his little children's rhyme at her, over and over; Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Looking back, Levi can now see how even though those words were cruel and aimed to do nothing but to harm him, they held some truth in them.   
He was quite pathetic back then.  
Levi remembered that time, those long hours after he ran his hiding place in that meeting. The memorable voice of Fire Lord Azulon as he reprimanded Ozai, echoing in the palace throne room, still held a place in his memory. And Azula, snatching him behind the curtain, looking at him as he ran. He could not remember the look on her face, but he pictured triumph, or something of the sort. That day stuck with him. That day when his grandfather was murdered by his own son and then the blame was placed on Ursa and Levi. He remembered his mother's kind voice and gentle hands as she urged him to keep running as they were now running for their lives. Betrayed by their own family and people. On the run from the very people they served to protect.  
The sudden appearance of a spirit gave them no time to react. This spirit took the form of a beautiful water tribe woman. She seemed to have fun taunting them.  
Have fun children of Agni  
He vividly remembers the agony of his bending being torn from him, leaving him forever cold. His inner fire abruptly extinguished. It was just moments later that they were sent hurling to another dimension. They were sent to a dark, unforgiving place. There's no bending, no avatar. No Fire Nation nor Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom or Air Nomads. Here, they are not royalty on the run. They are nobodies. Here, humanity is a break of extinction. All of humanity is hiding behind walls. Oh sorry, that's a lie. It's just anyone that is a Subject of Ymir the Founder that is in danger of extinction. The rest of the world hates anyone from Eldia, especially the Marley who their warriors like Zeke, Bertolt and Reiner have been terrorizing Paradise Island for years. Just thinking about them makes Levi's blood boil. He will have his revenge, have no doubt.   
He had regretted not doing something the night of their banishment.. He had regretted letting his mother suffer the way she did after they appeared in the Underground. They changed their names in a conviction of living a new life away from the clusterfuck they call a family. Instead, his mother died a miserable death and Kenny Ackerman, a stranger, had taken him in after finding him half starved in their tiny home, his mother's corpse lying in bed, looking oddly peaceful in her state of death.  
He hadn't been the best parent, by far, but he had been there and that was all Levi ever wanted. He may have been harsh, but he fed him and bathed him when he had been just a small boy.   
He remembered the time Kenny had commented with disgust on how he should cut his hair, he remembered the wonderful feeling of warm water soaking into it, a soft enough towel and his medium length tresses before Kenny got the straight razor and started to cut it.   
Levi smiled slightly with difficulty, more blood escaping his closed lips. He remembered how Kenny got frustrated that the shorter haircut didn't suit Levi, so he had opted to shave more off. Kenny had shaved the lower part of his head, started from the neck and moving up, until he reached a length that pleased him and when he showed young Levi, he was proud to see a look of joy on the child's face.  
Kenny had been many things, he may have been the best parent, for leaving Levi as he did. But he was sure as hell better than his father. He taught him how to fight, how to survive on his own, how to find small escape routes within the city and break free of a strangle hold of a much bigger man than himself. He taught him, to a lesser extent, how to cook (filling in the blanks of what his mother had yet to teach him) and provide for himself, how to bargain with merchants for a lower price and how to fight better than the common rats on the streets. He made sure to take him down a few pegs when he acted a hauty, arrogant prince and made sure to re-education him to survive in this new world.  
"I… was… unfit to be a parent"  
Another memory. Kenny was at the bar, one of his favorite places and one man had come up to him to clap him on the shoulder, staring at a scrawny Levi. Levi had been drawn back, too traumatized by the death of his mother to communicate much. And the man had laughed and told Kenny it was pathetic seeing a man such as him raising a stupid brat like he was and that he should have just left him to die from whatever hole he had dug him from, that he wouldn't survive in this world.  
Levi had ignored this, did his best too, and when he had heard the smashing of glasses and wood breaking, did he dare to lift his head and witness the scene.  
Kenny had stood up, his fist clenched and an angry sneer on his face.  
Levi remembered well what he told the pig too.  
Tch, leave the brat outta this or next time I'll cut your throat. He can't survive this world now, but I'll make him survive it by the time he's grown.  
And that's what he had done.  
The midget is my pride and joy.  
Levi did regret, this time he allowed himself to think about it. It was a rare moment that he felt like reflecting upon his shitty life and he had the peace to do so, he was allowed at least that privilege. He allowed himself to think that, if things had been a little different, maybe Kenny wouldn't have abandoned him. But then, would Levi have been the same man he was today?  
He didn't know any answers to these questions and he was happy he didn't. Too many things happened to regret them all, too many lives lost to mourn all of them and too many memories to reminisce about them…  
Meeting Farlan and then Isabell had been the, admittedly, happiest times in Levi's young adult life.  
Sure, they had annoyed the living shit out of him at times, but they were good people and through them, he had learned what camaraderie meant, what friendship meant in a cold, merciless world where the law is "survival of the fittest".  
He learned to trust in someone other than himself, learned to trust in somebody else's skills aside of his own, but when it came down to it, he would have to rely on himself, on himself to keep himself and them alive, no matter the cost.  
Unfortunately, he failed to keep that promise.  
Blood gathered in his mouth and with great effort, he lifted himself to his feet, stumbling slightly as he spat blood that was gathering his mouth to the side, showering the ground with the red substance. Blood messily ran down the side of his neck and cheek, most likely a concussion. Fighting down a grunt of disgust, he had to stop himself from reaching into his pocket to wipe himself clean.  
He heard the sounds around him, felt the hooves of his horse hit the ground and he smelled the smoke of burnt flesh and trees. Levi never thought he would be so relieved to hear approaching hoof steps.   
He didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that he had slaid the last titan Zeke sent to kill him , a fifteen meter that had been a distraction so Levi didn't have the time to kill Zeke. That coward! Erwin was leaving everything to him. He trusted Levi to take Zeke out and he must not fail. Erwin...well, he hoped after everything that happened, that at least he would make it out alive and see his dream come true. Nothing never fair. Erwin deserved to see the fruits of his labors but that was swiftly taken by the ashole Zeke.  
Well, at least he did his last good deed for the day before dying pathetically as he did.  
With four crushed ribs, a most likely punctured lung, internal bleeding, a broken ankle and what felt like a concussion, he definitely had better days. He had been fighting all day, taking down titan after titan, using all this skills he has and everything he has experienced but till now to fuel him in his mission to take down the Beast Titan and take his power.  
He didn't know if they were fighting a losing battle, but he gave his best for the people of Eldia to survive.  
He wasn't humanity's strongest soldier. He never was. Physical strength meant nothing if the person's emotions weren't strong too, he was far off from strong. He had lost so many of his men, friends and family alike, he was surprised he managed to feel anything in his heart at all after all this time.  
But the Jaeger kid gave him hope, as funny as that sounded.  
He was a damn hothead, a bratty piece of shit really, but he was determined, determined to stop the titans and fight for humanity's survival and that was all Levi could ask for.  
He was humanity's last hope. A hope Levi had been protecting with everything he had to ensure humanity had even a sliver of a chance of survival.  
Mounting his horse, he spurred her in the direction he saw his target run.   
'Zeke, you're not getting away!'  
His conviction pushed him forward as his horse galloped across an open field. After ten minutes a flash of lighting that signified a titan transformation appeared almost right in front of him, blinding him. Gale force winds started racing around the clearing which pushed them back. His horse reared back and whinnies in fear and almost knocks Levi off of her back. He intteralleraly let out every curse he ever learned as he attempted to figure out what was going on. The light brightened until it completely blinded Levi. The last thing that went through his mind before he lost consciousness was him questioning his luck and how he always lands himself in these shitty situations.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is hopefully the first of many chapters. I hope you like it. I will try and update every Friday!  
> Happy New Year!!!


End file.
